


An Everyday Happiness

by 220221



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/220221/pseuds/220221
Summary: Just a quick and short one shot of this pairing since I think they deserved some fics.Inspired by the boat scene in the pilot, but set a few weeks after the episode.





	An Everyday Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> So… I might be slightly obsessed with Thomas/Rick as a couple and there are virtually no fanfics for me to read to support this fascination, so I have decided to start writing my own. I have never actually written and posted works, so this is all a new process for me. Usually I can wait until some stories start to appear on AO3, but it has been several weeks and there are still no fics that have appeared, therefore in the spare time _(insert heavy sarcasm here)_ I have, I decided to start writing my own.

“Please be careful T,” Rick said to his longtime best friend and recently turned lover. 

Magnum rolled his eyes with a silent huff. “I am _always_ careful, Rick.” 

“Yeah,” Rick dragged out the word. “But yet you still _always_ seem to end up in some kind of trouble.” 

Magnum sighed. “Maybe, but I’d like to point out that most of the time it’s not my fault.”

This time Rick rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t mean I don’t…” Rick abruptly cut himself off and took a deep breath. 

Even though Rick didn’t continue, Thomas could hear the rest of the Rick’s statement. _‘That doesn’t mean I don’t worry about you.’_ Rick and he might not be the best at showing emotion, but with their recent development into a romantic relationship, they were trying harder to be open with each other. 

“Hey. I’ll be okay. I promise.” And before Rick could protest, Magnum continued, “And you know how I know that? Because I have you watching my six.” As Thomas spoke, he walked closer to Rick until he stood right before him. He lifted his hand and rested his palm on Rick’s cheek. 

Rick rolled his eyes and looked away briefly before looking back into Thomas’s eyes and lifting his lips into a closed mouth smile. “I guess you’re right. I do feel better when I’m with you to look out for you.” 

Thomas smiled, leaning forward to lightly kiss Rick. It still surprised him how right it felt when he was with Rick. 

The death of their close friend Sebastian had been a wakeup call to both of them. A few days after the funeral, Rick had showed up at Magnum’s drunk. He’d kept mumbling and muttering about how he _‘didn’t want to waste anymore time’_ and that he _‘hoped Tommy would forgive him if this didn’t end well.’_ But with Thomas knowing how much alcohol it actually took to get Rick intoxicated, he’d been more concerned with if Rick was okay and hadn’t really been paying attention to what he was saying. That was until Rick promptly kissed him and then passed out. 

After a night full of overthinking and no sleep, Thomas had come to the decision that if Rick had really meant to kiss him then it was time that he also come clean. 

Rick had woken up with a splitting headache courtesy of his hangover, but after giving him the aspirin and water Thomas had gotten ready the night before, they had a long and somewhat awkward conversation. However, by the end of it they both realized that they had been trying to hide the same secret, and that since they both wanted the same thing, they were going to give this relationship thing a try. 

That had been about three weeks ago, and so far they were doing great. That isn’t to say they hadn’t had disagreements, however, with not only their friendship at stake, but also their future and happiness, they were working through whatever came their way. 

Thomas pulled back and brown eyes met blue. He smiled and leaned back in, kissing Rick a little more passionately and teasingly licking Rick’s lips before pulling back with a small, light laugh. Rick echoed Magnum’s laugh with one of his own. 

They seemingly were in their own little world, before they both remembered why they were on a boat in the ocean. 

“I guess you better get on with it,” Rick said.

“Yeah, I guess I should,” Thomas replied as he leaned in for one more quick kiss. “But we will be continuing this later,” he went on as he stepped away.

Rick laughed again. “We’ll definitely be continuing this later.” 

Thomas just looked back and smiled before putting the mouthpiece in and jumping into the water. 

He knew that he and Rick would work in the long-term because while this happiness he was experiencing might be new, it had become an everyday thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you’ve made it this far, I really appreciate the read. This is just a small fic that I thought up while driving to school this morning, but I did start on what could turn into a long fic yesterday. I don’t know if I am the only one out there interested in this pairing, but if I am not alone, I would love to maybe post the first little section I have written.


End file.
